The present invention is generally related to apparatus for protecting a print head from a flexible cable carrier with which it is coupled and in particular is related to apparatus for protecting ink-jet printing heads.
During printing, for example ink jet printing, the print array heads may be moved along one or more axes to print on to the substrate. Ink is generally supplied to the print heads by an ink delivery system. As the print heads moves, the ink delivery system attached to the print heads travels with the print heads. The ink delivery system may include tubing and hoses for supplying the ink. In addition, the printing system includes cables for data transfer and control information as well as electricity supply cables. Commonly, the tubing, hoses and cables associated with the printing system are enclosed within a cable carrier, which is rigidly attached to the print heads that they move together with the movement of the print heads.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1, which illustrates the print head 12 and cable carrier 14 of a printing system. The cable carrier 14 is rigidly attached to the print head 12 by a plate 16 configured to allow the ink supply tubing and data and electronic cables to pass through to the cable carrier 14. The cable carrier 14 is generally flexible and travels along a support structure 18. The print head 12 is configured to travel on linear bearings 20 by a linear motor (not shown) along the xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d-axis. As the print head 12 moves along the xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d-axis, the cable carrier 14 rotates as indicated by arrow 22.
The height of the print head above the substrate may be as small as 2 mm. The weight of the tubing, hoses and cables is generally relatively heavy and causes vibration. Any vibration of the ink delivery system owing to the weight and movement of the tubing and cables, for example, will cause the print head to vibrate because of the rigidity of the attachment between the ink delivery system and the print heads. The vibration may lead to inaccurate, uneven and poor quality printing results.
It would be advantageous to provide an apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
Apparatus and method for protecting print heads from unwanted movement and vibration is provided. The apparatus includes at least one print head, a movable component attachable to a flexible cable carrier, the flexible cable carrier being coupled to at least one print head, and an isolating component attachable to the movable component, for isolating uncontrolled movement and vibration of the flexible cable carrier from the at least one print head.